


Late night drinks

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: Jason really didn't expect to see Tim at the bar. He also didn't expect Tim to let him walk him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda just spewed words. Fluffy one shot, no sex. sorry xD

“I think you should learn to take a hint.”

Jason pauses midsip, slowly setting his beer bottle down, body stiff. That sounded like-

“Come on, don’t be that way. I can make it worth your while.”

“No thanks, I didn’t come here to be bothered by some creep, get lost.”

Jason whirled around, and sure enough, Tim Drake was sitting not to far from him, annoyed look in his eye and a fancy drink in his hand. Some creep was next to him, obviously in his personal space. Tim was all tense, as if ready to strike if need be, but the annoyed look in his eye (one pointed at Jason one too many times) said that he’d rather just drink in peace.

“You’re gonna regret it kid.”

“I highly doubt that. Now scram.”

“I bet that mouth of yours would look real pretty-”

And Jason had officially heard enough. 

With a sigh and a wistful look at his half finished beer, he got up, going over to Tim’s side. Tim tensed slightly, but the way he relaxed and sipped his drink without looking at him let Jason know he was well aware who approached him.

“Hey, he said to get lost, now beat it,” Jason growled, putting a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Tim didn’t react, just sent another annoyed glare at the stranger. 

“Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it tough guy? I’ll-”

Jason’s fist connected with his face and he was out cold. The bar was in tense silence as he swaggered over to his beer, finishing it in a few gulps and throwing a few twenties on the counter. Jason was mildly surprised to see Tim do the same, except throwing down two fifties and leaving the drink partially unfinished. 

“Now that’s just a waste of good alcohol.”

“Then finish it.” Tim muttered, still not looking at Jason as he collected his things, a jacket and a messenger bag. He obviously just came from a Wayne Enterprises meeting. 

Jason shrugged as he drank the last bit and cringed. Way too sweet.

“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t finish it. Let’s go.” 

Jason said nothing, following Tim out of the bar and into the cold Gotham night. They walked in the direction of one of Tim’s safehouses in silence before Jason broke it.

“Didn’t expect to see you in a shit hole like that Tim. B have you following me around?”

Tim scoffed, running a hand through his too long hair. Jason thought it looked good on him. “Same as you I imagine. Just had a shitty day and wanted to unwind. Too bad trouble seems to like to look for me.”

“That it does, Timbo.” Jason smirked when Tim sent him a weak glare. 

After another silence, Tim sighed. “Thanks for…back there. I didn’t really want to get thrown out for knocking a guy unconscious but I see you have no problem with that.”

Jason chuckled. “Any time, babybird. I don’t mind playing hero for a damsel in distress.”

They both stopped in front of Tim’s safe house. Tim shuffled around for his keys, eyeing the window briefly and Jason scoffed. They were all hopeless. 

He easily plucked Tim’s keys out of a side compartment in his messenger bag, finding the right key and opening the door for him. Tim hesitated, turning to Jason and carefully leaning in, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Jason stood there, stunned. 

“Thank you.” Tim whispered. Jason just swallowed and nodded, afraid his voice would betray him. 

“Do you, uh, want to come inside? I have beer.” Tim offered awkwardly. 

“Dickie know you have a stash?” Was Jason’s automatic response. Just like that the tension broke and Tim grinned. 

“Nope, just you.”

“I won’t do anything to you if you’re drunk.” Jason promised, sobering up immediately. Tim just smiled, a small little smile that made Jason’s chest flutter. He knew, at that moment, he was screwed.

“I know. I trust you. Are you coming in or not?”

Jason wanted to tell him this was a bad idea, that trusting him was the worst idea of them all, but he just nodded. Tim’s relieved smile made his stomach clench and he ripped his eyes away from Tim’s lips. 

This was going to be a long night. But he couldn’t find himself regretting his actions. 


End file.
